Multiphase mixtures, i.e., mixtures of different phases, such as fluid and/or gas phases, for example a three-phase mixture of a gas phase and two fluid phases, are known.
For example such a three-phase mixture occurs as a cake-forming, washing and dehumidification filtrate in a continuous (pressure) filtration with simultaneous washing and steam (pressure) filtration there.
Such a continuous steam (pressure) filter apparatus is described for example in “Scale-Up and Betrieb eines Dampf-Druckfilters im Pilotmaβstab” (Scale-up and operation of a steam pressure filter in pilot mode), U. A. Peuker, W. Stahl, Chemie Ingenieur Technik, Vol. 73, No. 2, Pages 64-68 (2001); “Steam Pressure Filtration: Mechanical-Thermal Dewatering Process”, U. A. Peuker, W. Stahl, Drying Technology, 19(5), Pages 807-848 (2001); “Scale Up of Steam Pressure Filtration of Mineral Products”, U. A. Peuker, W. Stahl, Proc. VIII Int. Proc. Symposium, 16.-18. October 2000, Antalya, Turkey; “Applying mechanical-thermal filtration processes for purification, e.g. solvent removal”, U. A. Peuker, Proc. Filtech Europe, 12.-23. October 2003, Düsseldorf, Germany; “Abtrennung von organischen Lösemitteln aus Filterkuchen mit Dampf” (Separation of organic solvents from filter cakes with steam), U. A. Peuker, F & S Filtrieren and Separieren, Volume 17 (2003), No. 5, Pages 230-236.
If the question of simultaneous washing and steam (pressure) filtration by such a continuous steam (pressure) filter apparatus is considered, in which two non-mixable fluids are used, this fluid mixture will also be found again in the filtrate. Sources of non-mixable fluids are parent fluid or parent filtrate, wash fluid and condensate.
It is further to be expected here that a three-phase mixture—from a mixture of the two-phase fluid mixture with a gas phase—will result in a filtrate separation system of the steam (pressure) filter apparatus, where this multiphase mixture is separated again into the individual phases, for example the two fluids and the gas.
Various of such filtrate separation systems are further known in an embodiment as separators for separating filtrates or multiphase mixtures.
Such separators for separating a multiphase mixture of at least two fluid phases and a gas phase are described in GB 2 332 632 A and in US 2009/0020467 A1. These separators each have a central vessel to which the multiphase mixture is conveyed. Within the vessel the different phases of the multiphase mixture are separated and drained off from the vessel via differently positioned drain systems.
A disadvantage of such separators is that to some extent these can only separate the multiphase mixture to be separated inadequately and/or with low purity of the separated phases.